Melting Ice
by Aranae9523
Summary: Two words, Lifetime rivalry. Nashi Dragneel and Storm Fullbuster. Next Generation.
1. Ashes of Flames

**_Disclaimer -Fairy Tail's creator is Hiro Mashima...not me T_T_**

* * *

 _Nashi Dragneel_

"Idiot," I muttered smoothing my cherry blossom hair back.

"Shut up Pink Headed Marshmallow, come here and fight me," suddenly he was in my face as we collided foreheads.

"Whatever you say Navy Headed Lollipop, you want a fight come on…" I had my arm bent at the elbow and prepared with rolls of fire over my fingertips which I stole off a near by torch, and even though I couldn't see it, I could feel it; the tendrils of small snowflakes caressing my molten skin as his hands brushed his long black trousers.

"Lollipop? That's a new one, saying you're going to put me in your mouth?"

I smile mischievously, "Considering you'll melt I would but putting small things in my mouth could be hazardous," his blue eyes darkened, don't get me wrong, he looks like his father in stance and attitude considering we're rivals his navy blue hair and light blue eyes put me off a bit, I love Juvia she's pretty awesome and she can put out my flames like nobodies business…yeah I know, I'm a Dragon Slayer, and I can't absorb fire, simply because I don't have dragon lungs, I only inherited my fathers use of flames, I can only possess the flames when I get them from a source.

When my father isn't around Juvia takes care of the flames, I owe her for that, but this nutcase looks like her in a way, and I can't hurt the sucker!

"You drive my patience up the wall _Nashi_ ," he growled.

I laughed, "Then don't challenge me _Storm_ ," we stepped back making sure the challenge was well and truly over before backing down, he stood straight calmly placing a smirk on his smug lips, I tried to let self control back in trying not to act as impulsively as my father does from time to time, at least I take after my blonde haired mother in most serious situations, she does tend to explode if someone ruins her control.

I walk over to the bar watching as Mira ran the cold tap for me, placing my fingers under gently I watched gravely as Storm walked towards the table alongside kiddy Reiki, Gale and my annoying blonde haired brother Ash. Sure those two get along but there is something about our relationship that just doesn't work…we infuriate each other, fight when we feel an urge to.

It's confusing but our guild is used to it.

"Sister! Sister…" I look down staring at another Dragneel with blonde hair and infectious grin that she had inherited from our father.

"Hey Luna, how you doing?" she pointed towards the ceiling while jumping up and down on her tippy toes.

"Up, Up-U-Up!" she whined loudly causing most of the guild members to look at me pointedly giving me strange looks.

I bent down picking her up before placing her on my hip, she then pointed around the room wanting to visit everyone before we finally ended up in front of the request board, I stared at them, I've been on a few, but my father refuses to let me go without him so I always warn him about it.

Luna had her head against my shoulder snoring particularly loudly for a toddler, my mother is probably assessing her health from where she sat, she likes to wait here since dad has gone on a dangerous mission, she doesn't like being alone and so she surrounds herself with Fairy Tail members.

Suddenly I felt a loud harsh scream before a sneeze then a wail, I looked down in utter horrification as Luna sneezed rays of fire against me.

My hand shot out settling the flames, I pulled the flames away as everyone shot up to aid the raging fire surrounding, me, these weren't just small flames, they were huge!

"Luna!" I yelled.

I settled her further down my arm protecting her nimble body from the flames trying my utmost best to absorb them in my hand.

"Nashi!" I heard my mother call, Luna cooed before falling limply against my chest.

"Damn, you sure lose interest quickly," I clenched my fist closing my eyes trying to rain down on the amount of fire on my hand, it soon began to travel up my arm-

Then something cold, touched my palm, it raced down and up my skin like a train before settling it actually felt kind of settling…almost comforting, I open my eyes to see Storm standing near me, and when I looked down I see that his hand was wrapped around mine stopping the flames.

I pulled my hand away as if I had been burnt- _Well that's stupid because not only can I not be burnt he tried to freeze my ass off!_

The guild members coughed and went back to their tables.

"You alright?" he asked.

I snorted, "Like you care…" my mother approached me her big brown eyes widened in alarm.

"Nashi is Luna alright?" I nodded.

"I think I'll take her for the day mom…you just relax and think about dad," she sighed walking forward to kiss Luna on the cheek.

"Damn your father, I thought you were like me…"

Storm still stood in his place but was looking over at the wooden pedestal with a face of simple thoughts.

Or so I thought.

"What's the matter?" I asked with a little sass, or maybe with a lot...

He rolled his eyes, "Aren't you going to thank me?" I acted as if I thought about it before shaking my head.

"Nah I figured you owe me…"

"For what?" he argued

"Your existence," he snarled.

"You're lucky you're holding Luna or else…"

"Or what?" he ignores my threat turning on his heel while he grumbles loudly usually he repeats insulting names over and over again but today was slightly different instead it was followed by a retort, and that retort made my heart crack a little.

He furthered away walking towards his seat in the guild hall, "Stupid Flame headed Tomboy, nobody's gonna date her I swear to god…"

I felt this overwhelming feeling of anger, usually before I destroy something, but something made me think about what he said clearly.

He made it sound like not only am I unattractive, but I have a personality no guy would ever want in a girlfriend…that made me feel unwanted, usually I wouldn't take his comments so seriously but this time I can't throw a punch and usually he doesn't do it so publically that the guild looks at me for a reaction.

I almost lunged but my sister nuzzled my arm, reminding me of her whereabouts and the responsibility I have to take care of her.

I lowered my chin tucking it into her blonde hair as I hid my face in order to hide away the pain of what his words meant.

"Mom," I tried to keep the shakiness from my voice surprised to know it was working, "I'm gonna take Luna home, she's tired and that might be why she's bursting with flames see yah later 'kay," As I walked home I soon felt a small hand tugging on the bottom of my shirt, I stared down to see it was just Reiki, he's about twelve years younger than me, he's bright and ridiculously talented but that's no surprise considering his mother is none other than Erza Scarlet and not to mention his father, Jellal Fernandez. The terrifying Titania who was a very young S-Class Mage, survived the horrific Tower of Heaven slavery project, female puberty (I'm barely coping, especially since Storm's comment makes me want to rob a candy store) taking down the Oracien Saints, achieving a win in the grand magic games, she phenomenal!

"What's wrong Reiki," I pet his dark maroon hair, to me it convinces everyone that he looks like Jellal no doubt about it.

He's going to be one hell of a heart breaker that's for sure.

He grabbed my hand, "Take me home, take me home…" he urged with feistiness, I grinned, just like his mother, bossy but completely adorable.

"Very well," I grinned, pain that had once plagued my thoughts slowly hid away as I spent some time with Reiki who strangely glanced at Luna from time to time.

When we approached his home I walked to the door knocking loudly, I heard a shift as someone came forward to open the door.

"Reiki!" Rosemary his sister grinned walking forward to hug him, the pair of them are utterly adorable, their probably the only siblings on this earth that get along, mind you their mother is none other than the Terrifying Titania.

"Oh hello Rose," I smiled down at her.

She gave me a wide smile before pulling back running back through the door her bright purple hair bouncing on her small shoulders.

We stepped in my arm a little tired, I've been here several times I'm always welcome to settle in and make myself at home.

I walked to the living room where there is a large chest set up, clothing material filing out, and pins scattered everywhere, luckily somebody had set out a small barrier around it so nobody could hurt themselves.

I placed Luna carefully on the couch quietly mumbling to myself as Reiki joined her side placing his fingertips on her leg.

I smiled to myself cheekily, _he likes her_. I chanted like Happy.

Reiki also falling asleep I laid him down placing blankets over them as I stared at the chest in the centre of the room I stared down at my clothes, pink haired tomboy. I sigh, I'm not like the other girls in my guild, I don't wear fitting clothes, I pleasantly like loosely hung things, but that's because my father never allows me to go near my moms clothes, I am very well endowed in the chest area thanks to my mother but it actually makes me look kinda block like not that I think about it.

I dozed off for a moment simply staring at the chest, but a voice came gently from the hallway.

"Nashi thank you so much for settling him," I smiled at Erza who walked in very gracefully I may add her red hair done up in a pony tail a suitable dress made for a housewife…she looks beautiful.

"No problem," I sighed.

"No problem getting him to sleep, but there is a problem," she tapped my chin, "Tell me little one, I'd like to hear it…"

Perhaps if I tell Erza she'll kick his ass? But isn't that just me responding to Storm's violence like any petulant child who wants the victor to suffer?

"Do you think I look like a tomboy?" I asked.

Her right eyebrow raised, "Well you certainly don't look like a princess," I knew it! I am unattra-my bottom lip trembled.

"But all you need is a new set of armor," my eyebrows furrowed, a new set of armor? I don't use her kind of magic.

Erza reached for my arm grasping my wrist before pulling me onto two feet, she pushed me through the magic barrier, "Come on, I'll make you into a woman only worthy of feminine comments,"

I blushed but pushed back, "Erza I can't I don't want what he said to change me…" I whispered.

I don't want him to think his insult hurt me even though it did.

She giggled, "No he won't change you…do you know what happens when I summon armor to my needs?"

"You destroy the opponent because you adapted to their attacks?" I queried.

She smiled nodding, "And isn't that what you need? Change your clothes so he can't attack you for how you look…" well she has a point.

"He also made a comment on my personality but how do I change tha-"  
"No Nashi, don't change how you act, because only people who appreciate who you truly are, are the only people that deserve to know you," she pulled me closer.

I watched in shock as she grabbed a measuring tape and began to take measurements.

When she was finally finished she grabbed a sketchpad and began to work away. I went in search of Rosemary who was in her room staring at her glowing candles.

I find it adorable at how easily she is entertained by such a small knick-knack.

"How are you?" she jumped but smiled pointing to the flame.

"Warm…" she giggled.

I sat at her side, "Very warm," I took an inch of her flame lighting it up happy when it began to change colours, she watched in uncontained fixation with the pretty colours, there must be a spell on these flames.

We simply sat there just watching the beauty of my magic, and I thought about what Erza said, she's right, Storm doesn't appreciate me, he forsakes me, but I can't let him take full blame, I do as well.

So maybe those things that are bad to us just shouldn't be in my life.

Maybe I should talk to him, tell him I don't want him to talk to me, to challenge me and I'll do the same…then I can get started on trying to make relationships with people who do care and love my personality.

Because god knows how long out of my day I spend fighting him.

"Nashi come here…" I heard Erza from the living room, I blow out the flames placing Rosemary back on her bed as I exited the room.

When I came back into the room my eyes widened in shock, "Umm Erza-w-what are you wearing?"

She faced me with a smile, "Don't you like it? Its my sewing armour," oh its something alright, her bosoms hang low out of the low cut cream dress, it pressed against her curves only making mid way on her thighs, she wore platinum heels with what seemed to look like needles attached to it…and is her headband made out of cotton?

Oh dear…what have I gotten myself into?

"I love it," I said nervously.

"Now come here its perfect…" she grinned I didn't see what she made because she commanded me to look away.

Almost immediately she pulled the clothes from my body all except my underwear before she started shoving my body around in another material.

"Hehe, almost there," Erza grinned.

Something was pushed up my legs before it was zipped up, a shirt stuck over my head.

I struggled and at times yelled out for help because I felt mutilated and pressed against almost violently.

"Erza," I whined, before suddenly she steeped away.

She grinned in satisfactory.

"Isn't it wonderful, you look stunning," I didn't know about that as I lowered my eyes slowly.

My eyes processed as I looked at what I now wore, she is right, it is stunning, I smoothed my hand over the material, it is a strapless dress that molded to every inch of my curvy figure while hiding my bosoms, dark satin black material that is every bit as comfortable as my other clothes, it didn't rise up or show anything inappropriate.

So it can be given the daddy approval tick. On my feet are a pair of mild orange boots and the hem of the dress is also orange, this dress actually reminds me of my fathers clothes, and Erza confirmed.

"I put a little Dragneel touch in there," I grinned for the next few minutes I spent gushing over the damn thing whilst trying to act cool, its unlike me to act all girly because its weird, like my mom.

When I finally stopped was when I noticed the sun was starting to set. I quickly said goodbye and took my sleeping sister from the couch before racing home.

I stepped through the door ten minutes later; Dad is lounging on the floor in front of mom as they embraced, really? In the hallway?

"What's wrong with your room? Gross," I urged in disgust, my dad laughed getting off the floor with mom in his arms, "Oh and hi daddy,"

"I was desperate to hold my wife your mothe-What are you wearing?" I bit my lip.

"Err clothes," I said awkwardly while my mother also studied me.

"You look so cute," my mom squealed in delight.

I pulled my palm out, "Mom, no, that's weird…"

But she only sprung forward, "Please, please let me do something with your hair…" dammit she's using those eyes…not the eyes. The ones when her big brown eyes widen drastically and tears form.

No wonder dad caved into their marriage, that's a face I can't even pull it off!

I huffed as she spent the next ten minutes behind me in urgency as my father discouraged the use of clothes that made me look like a woman, not his little girl.

I shook my head, what a weird family I have.

"Oh please, I'm begging you, do it for your mom?" I couldn't take it anymore, those eyes!

"Fine, fine I give up!" I gave dad Luna, and he took her in watching her carefully, so I guess mom filled him in about the incident.

Mom pulled me in to her and dad's room bustling around as she grabbed brushes and god knows what.

"Yay this will be our first girly daughter and mommy thing we will do…" she sounded extremely excited so I bared with it.

"Sure mom, it sounds great," she giggled and began to brush my hair, as she studied the strands she made a frustrated noise, "Nashi why are there a lot of split ends?" she scolded.

I sigh, "I haven't had a chance to fix it,"

She kissed my cheek, "No matter I have just the right person to fix it,"

She pulled out one of her keys and I knew exactly who she is going to call,"

He appeared in his usual form casually making audible tunes.

"Hey Hot Pink Lucy," that's what he calls me. "How you doing-ebi?"

"Great," I grinned he's pretty cool, I don't even act as if they're magical beings, they're my friends.

"Hey Cancer, can you give her a hair cut?"

She smiles in encouragement, I watch painlessly as he zipped past taking away all my split ends with ease.

"There you have it, gotta go its disco night," then he was gone.

For the next half of my night my mother spent putting my hair in various hairstyles till she finally pulled it up into a high ponytail leaving my bangs out.

"Mom I'm tired," I whined.

"Fine get some rest," she urged, "Besides its celebration night tomorrow, it's the festival of the cherry blossoms…did you know your father dug up the entire tree for me because I was too sick to go to the park?" really, my dad did something like that?

He actually dug up a tree for my mother, I mean he's stupid sometimes he puts his shoes on the wrong feet…so what happened?

Probably a stroke of genius.

"Sounds like dad,"

Little did the Dragneel know that her hair, and change of clothes would stir a jealous emotion from the Ice Mage the very next day that started an adventure like no other.


	2. Cubes of Ice

**Disclaimer~ Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Where the heck is she? It has nearly been fourteen whole seconds and she hasn't turned up!

"Calm down dude, there's her brother just ask him," Romeo urged.

Gale is playing with his fist turning it to iron as practice.

"Oh come on where is she? I want to kick her ass,"

"Sure you don't want to kiss it either?" I inwardly vomited before hitting Romeo with a stream of ice thankful that he kept his trap shut.

"That's sickening you idiot," he lay face down on the floor.

Ash came forward grinning from ear to ear; Luna also came in with Lucy on tow but still no sign of that Empty Headed beast called Nashi.

"Dude where is your sister?" He shrugged.

"Training with dad I think, mom kept her up all night doing her hair or something," her hair? Why in Fiore would she need to do her hair?

"Okay whatever, she'll come here soon," then I'll kick her ass. I adjusted the cross earring on my ear hoping to show it off to the little twerp but she hasn't come yet, usually we fight then she runs of to train with her tail between her legs.

"Or not, Dad will probably take her straight to that Cherry blossom festival," great now I have to wait till tonight?

"Geez what am I going to do today then?"

"Shut up and fight me?" I look at Romeo before bursting out in laughter.

"Maybe later Romeo."

~~~6 Hours Later~~~

"Are you still seriously moping around here, take a job geez, you make it look like your waiting for your wife," that caught my attention.

"Was not!" I yelled punching Ash across the face.

He jumped up, "Seriously? Friendly advice and I get hit in the face, thanks bro,"

I slumped, "Sorry, I'm just, I'm not moping and that's it, and all the jobs on the request board are ones I have to take out of the city for,"

"So, I do it all the time?" I frown.

"I know you do but if it was any other day except today I'd go,"

He grinned devilishly, "Why? Afraid my sister would find someone else to fight?" My lips hardened.

"No," I growled out.

"You sure, Asuka said Alec is coming back this afternoon," he nudged me.

My eyes narrow, that Lightning Kissing wannabe. There is no way he is fighting with Nashi.

"Whatever go away," I turn back lying down again waiting for that door to open and a little spit fire to come rolling in.

But she didn't…and not for a long while.

"Somebody is brooding aren't they?" I scoff at Roxanna who blasted me with an iron pillar, I blocked it, she isn't much of a challenge, versed her a few times, kicked her ass.

 _Not the ass I want to be kissin-I mean kicking_.

"Go away I'm not in the mood," I scowled.

"Oh geez Lover Boy just go find her why would yah' your depressed that its actually getting to us,"

"I'm not depressed!" I argued.

"Whatever you say Mr Defensive,"

I slam my hand down, "I'm not being defensive," I said in a fowl mood.

"Where's your sister?" she asked to which I sigh Mika's barely here anymore she likes to be the perfect daughter for mom so she's pretty much…

"Not here, now buzz off,"

"God you two need to get married like seriously,"

I ignored her, because honestly I don't know what's happening to me, but every so often my hand would twitch, then I would remember what it felt like to touch her hand, my cold covering her warmth, it was the first time I had felt such heat.

For once I felt kinda…weird. And it's weird because I actually liked it.

Oh geez.

"She looks so cute, thank you Erza I thought I'd never have such a feminine daughter, I thought she'd stick to her baggy clothing, it looked like she went fishing in my husbands closet," I heard the conversation and recognized Lucy Dragneel's soft voice.

Who are they talking about? Coz' it can't be Nashi, she loves her baggy clothing and its kinda refreshing that she doesn't adorn herself with fitting clothing that I see on most girls in our guild.

"I know right, who knew she had such a beautiful body, I think Natsu will have to start travelling with her wherever she goes," Erza, my godmother agreed.

"Not just that her hair, she looked splendid I can't wait to have grandbabies, they'll actually look beauti-"

A roar erupted from the side of the room, "Luce no boy's good enough for my baby girl," yeah no one.

 _Wait what? Natsu! Where is Nashi?_

"Oh please, and speaking of daughter where is she?"

"In your arms," oh jeez he can be seriously stupid.

"Not that one idiot!"

"Oh sorry Luce, she's with Alec their finishing up the training session…they still must be going."

ALEC! She's with Alec! She's _my_ training partner dammit!

I immediately stood up and looked at their group with a scowl, I also saw that my father was there but he was laid back in his underwear…I don't have the stripping habit exactly, it only appears when I'm fighting at my absolute best…that's pretty much the only time I'm fighting Nashi.

"What's _wrong_ Storm?" my dad asked.

I shook my head and stormed off.

Is this her way of pissing me off? Because believe me its working, _oh heck it is working!_

"What the hell!"

Maybe I have my dad's jealousy issues when I'm pushed to the limit…but what do I have to be jealous for.

I walked down the road, if I remember remotely Nashi likes to train by her place near the forest, no wonder, they must've run into Alec because he lives there too past the river.

I started to walk across town, _as quickly as possible_ , when suddenly I heard her voice, "Just shut up and buy it for me loser…"

"You're feisty aren't you Pinky?" I headed that way pretty quickly if you ask me.

"Round two? I'll knock you on your very empty head,"

"But these arms ain't empty," I heard Alec before I saw them and as I glanced around I couldn't find her, I mean there was this one chick who wore this black dress that I oddly find myself attracted to…but-wait.

PINK HAIR!

In that tight little dress and boots is my Nashi…and I repeat, in a dress, a very inviting dress! Nashi Dragneel! Oh for goodness sake.

Sprinting across the street I grabbed her arm before she could follow that stupid idiot and started pulling her down the road.

"Hey lemme' go! Storm what the hell!"

"Where the hell have you been I've been waiting at the guild for you all day?" I spat.

I truly noticed her face, _wow, she actually looks cute, I mean weird-I mean no-I mean repeat the question._

I flushed bright red, I couldn't contain it, her brown eyes looking at me, plump lips, pink hair done up nicely…and oh that dress.

"Wow Flame Brain you should dress up more often," I couldn't help but let it slip.

She scoffs, "Like you care how I look," she mumbled.

For a second I heard hurt in her voice, and it was badly masked, dragging her back to the guild she begins to walk at my side. We were nearly to the guild doors before she stopped stubbornly.

"Wait-no-I don't want to go back inside, especially with you," I turn to look at her…is she kidding me right now?

"What are you doing, this is ridiculous?"

Suddenly she stalked forward her face contorted in pain as she slammed her small fist across my jaw.

I winced cupping it immediately, "Its not ridiculous, if I don't want to go back to the guild I don't have to, and if I want to do it with you then I'll ask but no, you didn't ask me so I don't have to," my eyes furrowed in confusion, so she doesn't want to go back to the guild because she wants to make it her own decision.

"Whatever, see you inside," I said beginning to walk through the door.

"And one other thing, I want nothing to do with you," I paused, my jaw suddenly didn't ache, in fact now it was kinda tingling, the blood in my veins began to pump faster. Is this her way-forget it, she wants a war? She's got one.

I turn to her.

"You're kidding right?" she better be or she is asking for an ass whooping…but for what reason I don't know why, _she's a good sparring partner,_ one things for sure, the cons out weighed the pros but something is missing from the pros list I just don't know what it is yet.

"I wish I was," she sighed, she actually looked pretty serious about it, _but nothing to do with me?_ Isn't that a little extreme?

"So why? Why don't you want anything to do with me?"

"Storm don't tell me what to d-"

"Tell me please?"

She sighed in annoyance, "Because I want to be surrounded by people who like my personality," and…so?

"What are you getting at here?" I'm pretty sure I put up with her, she should be thankful.

She breathed in exasperation, "You are so damn annoying, the last battle we had yesterday you said something along the lines of, _'Stupid Flame headed Tomboy, nobody's gonna date her I swear to god…'_ does that cover it?"

My eyebrows furrowed my eyes roamed her again, the new dress and style, she certainly doesn't look the same, and the attention she had from random guys on the street was not a look that I liked.

I burst out laughing, "You took that seriously? Nashi when have I ever said something after we fight and meant it?" its true yesterday was just so…frustrating not to mention she thinks I don't care and when I held her hand…it just-and she wouldn't respond.

"But that time was different, Storm…and you know it,"

I smiled, I'm a straight forward person, I don't usually beat around the bush or keep anything hidden like emotions or feelings…if I dislike something I fix the issue if I want something…than I get it.

And when I stared at Nashi and what length she was willing to go to prove to me that she didn't want me in her life…oh that is definitely something I don't want.

"No…" I whispered softly, "The only thing that changed was how hurt I felt when you didn't want to hold my hand," I watched her eyes widen dramatically.

"I err…hah?" she uttered in complete shock.

"Don't be so shocked, you know I don't date," I don't really have experience in that field with girl and boy stuff.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she bit her lip, my eyes followed the movement like an addict, "What are you trying to say?"  
I breathed out nonchalantly, "I'm saying I might like you,"

 _Might? Dude, you two have been fighting for years now, you do or you don't_. My head scolded me.

Her eyes narrowed, "Might huh?"

I like this fire in her eyes, Nashi Dragneel up to the plate.

I grabbed a lighter from my packet tossing it to her.

"Beat me and it will be a definite answer…"

* * *

"I win," she argued poking my bare chest furiously.

"I let you."

"No you didn't, you stripped," she reprimanded.

"I can strip whenever I want," I said begrudgingly.

"Fight my dad and if you strip then I'm right," I winced, like I said, I strip when I'm fighting at my hardest, and Natsu is one hell of an opponent.

"Fine," I bluffed, terribly, I might add.

"Good, if you do as you say, _strip whenever you want_ that means you control the habit, so don't strip when your fighting my dad," my shoulders slumped.

Damn she is just…damn!

"Okay! Fine. I tried."

"Good…now tell me my answer."

I stopped for a moment before looking up at her, "Why do you care…?"

"I don't, but I need to collect some kind of winning," my eyes narrowed at the change of pitch in her voice.

"You're lying," she scoffed.

"No, I'm not, you're procrastinating!"

I poked my tongue out, "You do care huh? You want to know if I like you or not."

She looked shocked but then stepped in, "You're right, I do. But nothing will change between us, we still hate each other," that maybe so…

"Fine, here is your ans-"

"Storm, Nashi, over here now," commanded Laxus our guild master.

"What?"

"Don't give me attitude Brat, especially after that shit you pulled in Crocus last week."

I stepped down blushing furiously, _damn_ , he's still pissed about that?

"What's wrong Laxus?" Nashi asked sweetly, I glared at her, is she seriously playing the sweet card, _she's just as destructive as I am!_

I sighed when his gaze softened as he stared, _oh how the strong do fall_.

"I need you two to do a mission, but you need to leave now. Your dad's aren't here so now is the perfect time…go," he slammed the request poster into my chest.

I fell back but before I hit the ground Nashi grabbed my wrist…she was staring at Laxus.

"Why me and… _him_?" I wanted to punch her for spitting that word out like that.

"Because I said so," she went to argue further but he gave her his dark look.

"Okay, and if I am killed once I get back?"

I stood up her hand still latched onto my wrist, I pried her fingers off ignoring that small niggling feeling at the back of my head.

"There's nothing to worry about Nashi, its all taken care of now go! That's an order."

I tugged on the flare of Nashi's skirt, "Let's just go." I grumbled.

* * *

Laxus breathed in relief when they were finally out of the guild hall-strangely Storm still latched onto her skirt, but Nashi almost had Laxus, _almost_.

He turned to look at his alcoholic wife, giving her the thumbs up, she winked at him and waltzed away with a little more swing to those delectable hips.

Laxus grinned mischievously; looks like taking part in his wife's gambling game to beat the matchmaking queen (Mirajane) will indeed reward him.

But Laxus tensed, especially when Natsu and Gray rolled back through the guild doors a few more hours later appearing to be in some sort of panic… _dammit_.

Guess I'll have to deal with these other two fully-grown brats now.


	3. Heat of Flames

Disclaimer~ All rights to Fairy Tail and its Characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _Nashi Dragneel_

"Urgh…now I'm stuck with you!" I prattled on as we walked to the train station, I knew my complaining annoyed him, so I wanted to watch his reaction. But surprisingly, he didn't show a hint of irritation, he looked a little to smug for my liking, and I furthered my statement to find out why exactly, "What's with the I just ate the cookie grin?"

His face suddenly changed, into a facial expression much less readable, "Nothing mind your own business," my eyes narrowed.

How dare he speak to me like that! Before acting on violent instinct something terrible tickled my spine, a sensation that I liked to call my sixth sense and it began to prod at my intuition. Something is very wrong…

Oh no! "Storm where did the mission say we had to go?"

"Cedar, why?" he seemed bewilldered by my change in mood, almost a little disappointed.

But me however, it didn't matter in the least…that's one-wait-two…four! _Fo-fou-four..._

"Four hours-see you! Bye," I was beginning to stalk in the opposite direction but Storm caught the collar of my dress, before I could protest he dragged me further towards the train station.

"You just had to do the math didn't you?" Storm sighed not in the least showing the empathy that I really needed.

"Hey! Lemme' go I'm not going to get motion sickness for four hours," surrounding townspeople stared at me and began to chuckle.

Using my mothers infamous glare that scared even my father to a point of hallucination worked subtly as the town square quickly emptied.

"Shut up, Laxus wants us to go so we're going. I need to make up for what happened in Crocus, even if I have to go with you," he reprimanded a little more heatedly then I had expected.

"Its your problem not mine just say I went!"

"Read the details you idiot! They want a pair of Mage's to participate in a tag team battle, they think they have the next best soldiers to claim a good competition for Fairy Tail, Laxus wants us to put them in their place," he said as pulled me upright and led us to the pay booth.

Storm paid for my ticket and when i tried to kick him he simply averted attention and towed me onto the evil metal contraption.

"I'll call Ash-yeah, he'll be happy to do the battle with yo-"

"He's in Hargeon, apparently your dad is setting up a place there for a break," what! They didn't tell me this?!

But suddenly I remember why, and I blushed furiously, I am not good at keeping secrets and in the past I was ashamed to admit so but my reputation for having a big mouth is too big to place in denial.

"Okay I understand but maybe even Gale could co-"

"No, then Roxy will tag along and then before you know it Iron Daddy will be following behind," he snarled a little annoyed at my suggestion.

Gale and Roxy, super twins, Gale is a little more mysterious he looms in the shadows rather than taking part in anything-he does not have the Dragon Slayer magic we all thought he possessed but he instead uses metal-mold magic, instead of possessing his fathers powers to physically change his body into iron he instead draws it from the elements just as Storm or Aunty Laki does. He looks like Gajeel, a little more lankier but in no means skinny, he's built just rather smaller than his father, he has dark green hair, no wonder the genetics of his blue haired mother, just like his father he has piercing not as severely many as Gajeel just one beside the eyebrow of his left eye. Also a like his father he has a haunting presence in his eyes, I think that is because he had seen his father at his worst…it was a dark time for the entirety of Fiore, a time Levy McGarden had almost died.

Gale and Roxy are a year younger than me and Storm because of Levy's difficulty to conceive and in doing so Gale and Roxy are Levy and Gajeel's only children, due to the difficulty of their birth and the permanent affect it had on Levy, Gajeel swore off more kids and it told me how much he cared for her. My mother told me that they were the first couple to admit their feelings in the entire guild after Alzack and Bisca even with their troublsome past, but after hearing the story of Gajeel's horrific actions towards Aunt Levy it made me rethink the concept of love and who it was made for.

Roxy on the other hand, who is indeed my best friend just as our mothers are, we share a bond like no other, a more destructive bond, sometimes we go together on missions-with my dad present of course. She spastic, hilarious, full of attitude that has on more than one occasion caused my brother to go into hysterics. She's as equally as adorable as her mother, a little on the short side, coming up to my shoulder, wild black hair, purple headband and hazel kick ass eyes…

"Hello! Geez will you stop zoning out! Tell me if you're jumping ship or not I _have_ to do this!" I shook my head from the reverie.

"You make it sound like we lost a little dignity," I grumbled.

Suddenly Storm's face paled and he looked sheepish, "Well, we kinda did."

I slapped my forehead. "What did you do exactly in Crocus last week?" that seemed to make colour from his face drain even more.

"I err-I kinda attacked Princess Hisui's daughter," he did what?

"You-you idiot!"

"It wasn't my fault, she wouldn't leave me alone!"

The past hour seemed to slip away, when I had wanted to know if he had liked me, I should have known that everything is secondary when it comes to his pride, he'll never tell me the truth.

"Of course it isn't."

I sat on the opposite side of the booth making myself comfortable, if by now, I didn't know the true meaning of sickness then I was about too, I can hardly handle a trip Haregon, and that's practically right beside Fiore.

"It wasn't my fault, she was clingy," he tried to reassure himself.

"Its fine," I said waiting for the chime of the train horn.

"I mean it Nashi nothing happened," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes and I get that you don't have to repeat yourself, I'm...just kinda-I hate the train."

I heard him chuckle.

I glared, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you're adorable you know that?" Before I could blush furiously the familiar pull of the train tracks began and I was pulled into a nauseated state immediately, if it weren't for the fact I knew I'd be in this condition for four hours I would have thanked the Mavis that I diverted embarrassment of showing response to his ridiculous statement-but no.

Instead I began to think about my life-before.

When I was five my father had taken me out to train, it was a four year training skip, it was difficult but my father was deathly serious about me learning all Dragon Slaying techniques even if I could not produce a flame, he reminded me over and over again that there was a being out there that even he feared, and he made it sound like it were himself.

So within those years of training I heard that Storm and his sister had also departed from the guild to train with their own parents, and within their time Storm and his sister had grown apart, hence there is actually a minor rift in the Fullbuster family-Storm never talks about it though.

But back to my story, although I had been trained my father did make frequent trips back to Magnolia-to of course see mom and Ash. Ash had actually taken a liking to mom's magic just as she had to Grandma Layla's magic. But yet again the secret to mother's past with my grandparents remains a secret.

In the back of my head I could hear slight sniffling but withdrew my thoughts, I was in a state, and I didn't want to leave just yet.

Natsu Dragneel, one of the most feared wizards of all Fiore, my own dad-the responsibility is great. When we had finished our training he brought me back to Magnolia where I reconnected with everyone once again, and shortly after our return my mom was pregnant resulting in Luna. Slowly I started losing consciousness, guess I was passing out faster these days.

When I awoke again I appeared to be in a dimly lit room, I was in some sort of cot and there appeared to be Storm in the other, I didn't mind as I crawled outside of the sheets and into the bathroom washing off the appearance of sickness.

"Nashi is that you?" I heard a gurgled voice.

"Yeah its me," I called back.

"Good, if you're hungry there is a fridge out back I saved you some dinner," just at the mention of food my stomach rumbled.

"Thanks," see, on some rare occasions me and Storm can work together, or maybe we're just too exhausted to argue at the moment.

"Is the great Nashi Dragneel actually thanking me?" ruined.

Guess I was to ahead of myself, "Is the great Storm Fullbuster in need of a hearing aid, because there is too many ice blocks filling that empty vessel you call a head," I threw myself into the argument one hundred percent.

And Storm no less showed the same effort, guess we were back to our rivalry.

"Coming from the one who hears information but doesn't stop it from coming out of her big mouth," I circled the sink bursting back into the room I shoved my finger into his chest, but quickly froze.

I stared at our surroundings, his half bare, clothes littered around the room, including the cape of my dress, I squealled at the sight of my change in attire now dressed in my pyjamas…

He. Didn't.

Going into instant rage Storm took himself into position.

"I can explain, it wasn't me, the hotel hostess changed you," okay that calmed my temper a tiny bit, but I was still out for blood-I may know I have a big mouth, but I don't appreciate the reminder from the likes of Storm.

But before I could lunge there was a knock at the door, oh man! Not another interruption, I'm beginning to get fed up with those.

"Room service, we have blankets for you," I never noticed the cold.

But Storm procedded to answer the door, he grinned when he opened the door taking the blankets from the young attendant who stared between the two of us with a blushing face.

Before Storm could close the door she stopped it, she stood with an embarrassed stare aimed at the floor-oh this can't be good.

"I-I heard the two of you from down the hall and wanted to remind Mr Fullbuster that there are other recipients on this floor and if certain sounds were to-well-err if you like we can transfer the pair of you too a honeymoon suite on another fl-"

"Not necessary!" I practically shouted.

"Sorry what she means is that we're not a thing, just a pair of guild mates who argue rather loudly," the attendant practically sprinted away while Storm sighed.

"Okay, new rule, no arguing unless we're in a quiet space, I only had enough jewel for this place, coz' I have to take in entry cost, food and accommodation," I slapped my forehead.

"You're an idiot you know that?" I grabbed my stash of money from the inside of the cape, its usually food for money because I am a very large eater but I do tend to save a lot and have enough jewels for expenses.

Storm's eyes widened considerably, "Wow, you carried this much?"

"Not always, mom is always going on about budgeting so I save my money too," my mom, Lucy, always told me stories of all the hardships she went through in terms of financial issues.

We stood staring at each other awkwardly.

"Okay, well err-"

"I'm hungry."

* * *

"No its all your fault!"

"My fault!" Natsu exclaimed heatedly also throwing back the punch Gray just delivered.

"Yes you idiot my son would never run off without saying goodbye."

"My daughter never runs off period." the two grown men collided foreheads a much similar position to the one their own children had been in earlier that day, each argued back and forth, and because of the Fernandez off on a summer free break there was no one to break the two of the-

"Would the two of you shut it!"

Suddenly Gray and Natsu shivered in fright, Erza might be gone but she left her oldest child spawn behind! Scarlet Fernandez!

She stood in her shiny armour, her purple hair flourished down her shoulders like her mothers, and brandished sword left in its sheath, her hands however were still tugging painfully at the hair of Natsu and Gray.

Cana giggled as she watched her own husband smile in triumph, diverting the challenge of over emotional fathers.

 _I am very much closer to the win, take that Mirajane!_ She exclaimed coherently even though in her mind there was nothing but love for a barrel of wine-it doesn't take anyone that long to figure out what Cana and Mira betted _for_.


	4. Flakes of Ice

_Sorry to the people who have been waiting for an update T_T school has blown up in my face and every time I try to produce more words it was only ten or nine but finally I got my mark of 2,000 words.  
_ **Disclaimer** ~Hiro Mashima writes Fairy Tail btw, don't see why he'd be on Fanfiction sight anyway O.o

* * *

Things were growing tense between me and Nashi, we weren't speaking as per usual, not that we could stand each other in the first place…but this-this is different and it is starting to remind me of what happened with Mika- _crap_.

Not again, I slump, Mika Fullbuster. Memories invaded my mind during my two year training course, Mika my younger sister has a little bit of a shy personality, I tried not to be to harsh on her considering she is the polar opposite of our mother who is bold and both very out going, where as Mika tends to linger on her own, a bit like Gale except the two of them don't contrast each other well since they're too alike.

But Mika, during those training years, she was… _weak._

Of course dad was never hard on her he considered her better than ice, she said if it weren't for the deep blue eyes of our mother she would be the womanly version of him, then dad would laugh and say, "I know what it feels like to be a woman…gets kinda stuffy and your back is sore!"

I tried to find out the details of such a tragedy but he shook his head and left me with unanswered questions, I mean…my dad was a chick, that's pretty cool. I wonder who…

" _Lucy…_ "

I stare over towards Nashi.

"Huh?"

"Love and Lucky-its missing the k?" she wondered out loud. I stared up at the sign and saw that she was right, and it was strange, because I had seen this once before.

"That's like that branch store in Acalypha Town-its slightly less run down than this place. Why whats up?"

"It reminds me of my mother is all," ahh Mrs Dragneel.

Lucy is quite fond of all the children of the guild, probably from having current practice with her childish husband. She's amazingly beautiful like most women in Fairy Tail are-the deep recesses in my mind reminded me that this also meant Nashi as one of the everyone-and if it weren't for me maturing into my adolescence I doubt Lucy Heartfellia would find that me harbouring a crush for her daughter during my first puberty stages would not find that in the less entertaining-oh geez what am I saying!

So after the training and distance between me and Nashi I fell out of my social graces and embraced my fathers gift of mold-magic I soon grew into a life where the only thing I need in this world is Fairy Tail, because it is my home.

But me and Mika shared a different view on that concept, Mika has a wandering heart- she doesn't quite have the same power as mother or father-she does however possess a powerful talent, I rely on my strength to keep Fairy Tail safe. Mika however, disregards her magic to see it as a weakness. She intends that Fairy Tail be a peaceful place, to coexist with no search of adventure…the very principles Mavis Vermillion had built our sanctuary upon.

So we distanced ourselves because of the disagreement and have not spoken to each other other, sometimes in a casual encounter at home where we awkwardly nod exchange a "Hi," before leading ourselves away again-I'm doubtful that my father takes notice since he hasn't mentioned it nor is he smart enough to actually figure it out, Mom however…now I am no exception to my mother's story and how she had become so achingly obsessed with dad before we were born and it makes me tremble at the thought of seeing my mother cling onto my father since I have never seen my mother as anything other than loving, caring and compassionate. Not deluded, harassing and all over someone she is not today-but I can't help but love her. So why hasn't she noticed the rift between me and my sister? Is it because she refuses to believe it or is she just that incompetent as well?

Suddenly I felt my arm being tugged, Nashi was dragging me quickly towards a market place. Great...shopping.

When we finally finished the tormenting walk around the square me and Nashi were however arguing, "It was blue!"

"No. Green!"

"Blue!"

"Green!"

"You're ugly," she defended.

"You smell!" My pathetic comeback.

"That comeback sucked," she walked straight into this one…

"So is your Dragon Slayer skills."

Suddenly I stiffened when her fringe fell forward hiding an emotion in her eyes, even though it was tremendously obvious about which emotion she is feeling, and that is…anger.

"What. Did. You. Say?" I hid away from how hardened her voice sounded, I made a conscious decision to keep a hand safely by my crotch area.

"You heard me…" suddenly her skirt flared out majestically as she stood me on face to face.

"I want you to repeat it," I don't feel in the least threatened, but this girl is known for holding grudges and I am not particularly fond of sleeping outside the door.

"I won't stop acting like a child, that dress was obviously green," she was still staring at me furiously but the squandering audience we were starting to gather around us were beginning to back away, and was even frightful as they stared at Nashi's right hand, as not to gather more attention I clasped and her hand covering the mark before rushing the both of us into a near by ally way propping her against the wall.

"For once idiot, stop creating scenes every time we have a disagreement,"

"Don't you dare blame me, you provoked me!" I cover her lips with the palm of my hand.

"Okay I get it, I take responsibility blah, blah and blah. Let's just get this over and down wit-"

"Hey, you got your ear pierced…"

I was rushed back with the urge that my new cross earring did weigh down the right side of my ear and that I was supposed to show it to Nashi yesterday.

Slightly bashful I grinned, "Do you like it? Gajeel pierced it for me," however with a forceful revenge a memory of Gajeel allegedly assaulting me with an evil smirk as he stabbed my ear with no sense of mercy plagued my thoughts once again.

Nashi only stared.

When I reached out I accidentally brushed my fingertips with hers, "Hello, anybody home?"

She shook her head quickly before giving me one of those cheesy grins that mirror her father exactly, "Sorry-it looks great sorry I didn't notice it before," that was oddly thoughtful of her- _weird_.

I rubbed the back of my neck cautiously, "Ah no problem it isn't much of a big deal anyway my dad had got me a matching cross to the one of his necklace,"

Nashi smiled, "Sometimes I wear dad's scarf but I feel like he's lost without it so I only wear it when it's cold."

Our families memorabilia are embraced by us, we aren't so heartless to notice our families history in wizardry and with the people they considered parents.

My fathers necklace was given to him by Ur, his teacher, the woman he considered family before Fairy Tail. Nashi's dad the famous Natsu Dragneel was given his scarf by Igneel the Fire Dragon King...yeah that scarf has got to be worth something.

I pulled Nashi out of the alley way as we headed towards the training camp where matches are scheduled.

"Okay we have four matches," I watched her eyebrows furrow in concentration.

"Got it," she said seriously.

"Okay try to use your magic at a minimum try and rub it in their faces that we are also educated in hand to hand combat," she nodded along.

I reached into my pocket, "Here, take this," I grabbed the matches from my pocket.

"I have my ow-"

"Just precautions Baby Girl," I watched for a reaction hopeful for the one that showed me her interest.

She turned pink, nearly as pink as her hair, well if that isn't indicating enough.

I leaned down pressing my lips to her ear, "you know...I think Flamebrain is overrated I'll start calling you Baby Girl from now on," I could see she was struggling to hold her composure, sure I'm bad at holding my own but the mixture of her woodsy scent clung to my nose causing her to be even more irresistible.

And she looks even better with that outfit on.

I'm trying to match that.

"Storm..." Her voice was breathless, "what are you doing?"

I shrugged, "Just wishing my partner luck," I continued to breathe down her neck as she had intended to escape, but by circling my arms around her waist made such escape impossible.

"A Stripper giving me luck, yeah I'm sure that will be very helpful."

My grin only widened.

"Well aren't you going to wish me any luck?"

"Break a leg," I chuckled allowing her to pull away.

She put at least four metres between us.

"This isn't a theatrical performance Baby Girl."

"Oh it isn't? Then how about? I hope it works out," suddenly I felt a change in mood, maybe I too get annoyed with my own mood swings-but hey, any insult on my fighting skills-I'm not going to take the hit.

"What's with the uncertainty?"

She shook her head, "I didn't hear any uncertainty."

"I'll show you why there shouldn't be any uncertainty," her smile highlighted her face.

I faltered for just a second.

She challenged me and we began to stumble back towards each other, her lighting a match.

Our fists collided on point with impact, "is that all you got Baby Girl? Should I perhaps worry about you?"

She growled tossing my fist off guard, "Stupid Snowball," oh names huh?

"Baby Girl..."

"Elsa impersonator!" Her voice raised a pitch showing how flustered she's becoming.

"Baby Girl..."

"Slushi Maker!" This is quite entertaining.

"Baby Girl," surprisingly for the place we were, there was nobody around.

"Naked Ice Cone!"

"Baby Gir-" a voice from behind interrupted us. Okay I won't assume this is an empty place ever again.

"Are you two the Fairy Tail wizards we requested?" He seemed familiar...where?

"Yes, I'm Storm Fullbuster and this Nashi Dragneel."

He stiffly nodded giving off a negative vibe before pushing us to follow him.

We trailed behind him as he pulled a curtain out.

"There are four tents each have a fighter inside test your luck if you Fairy guys are the real deal don't let us powerless humans stop you."

Definitely not a good guy-maybe I should have thought of that after I saw the cult like cloak and dark black clouds surrounding him.

We made our way over to one of the four tents, I took a step in.

Suddenly a force surrounded me and it pushed Nashi out...it wasn't magic, or natural.

 _Crack!_ A flimsy body immersed from the dark that the tent is shrouded in.

He was lanky, like really lanky, his body almost non-existent.

Like a shadow.

"Storm watch out!" Nashi screeched.

Thanks to her warning I watched as the figure lunged over my head and at the tent opening, for a split second I panicked...Nashi.

But the man was forced back.

So it is a forcefield.

But it's meant to keep the both of us in...until only one of us can leave.

"Duck!"

It had to be a good hour before the shadow like man finally gained the upper hand...and he took advantage of the moment. Beating me to the point of exhaustion he had me against the forcefield where Nashi was watching helplessly.

"Dammit Storm tag me in!" About half an hour before Nashi found that she could reach her hand in...so this is like a tag in and out battle.

"No!"

"Why?! Tell me why!"

"Because I shouldn't have underestimated these guys so I won't let them hurt you,"

"I can handle it,"

"It's not just that!" I stared at the ominous figure, "these aren't just regular soldiers. These are Princess Sakura's men, the guy from before is her escort I should've recognised him but I only met him in passing. I'm not going to let them hurt you because I humiliated her by rejecting the offer to be her prince."

Nashi shook her head in frustration as I tried to block his attacks, "why did you reject her, idiot?"

I grabbed the guy's arm forcefully pulling back crushing his nose to the ground with my foot.

"Because I don't want her..."

Princess Sakura heir to the throne of Fiore daughter of Queen Hisui and Arcadios...she's definitely attractive but nowhere near as entertaining as Nashi.

"I want you dammit! I'll kick this guys ass all day if I have to prove it to you..." Maybe just a little of my mothers side comes out of me sometimes.

* * *

"I am going to go and find her!" Natsu declared, Lucy on the other hand was nursing their child to sleep.

"No you will not! Did you forget your other daughter developed Dragon Slayer magic I can't handle the house on fire so you are staying here…" Natsu began to pout.

"But Lushi…"

"Don't Lushi me, I hate getting Wendy to heal me from burns-"

"That won't be a problem, Lucy, I will stay with you," Juvia and Gray appeared at the couples side. Julia having her water magic would indeed be useful.

Natsu stared at Gray, "Storm?"

"Yeah, I looked at the mission that Laxus gave to them, there is no training camp in Haregon any more-remember Daniel Straight?" Lucy certainly did as she blushed profusely, while Natsu nodded, "Well he said they moved away after the Royal Family brought that land…and my son had been rude to Princess Sakura earlier this week-I think this is more than a coincidence, I'm going, are you coming?"

Natsu didn't hesitate to nod.

"Let's go…"

"Wait-we'll bring Mika, she could be useful-" Natsu nodded, he knew exactly what Mika was capable of if the need arises.


	5. Rise of Flames

**Edited and Updated** chapter I went to read back and realised there was a lot of confusion hope I cleared it up a bit.  
 ** _Disclaimer~_** You know the drill, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail

* * *

"Dammit Storm stop joking around just finish him off!"

I was growing even more frustrated with this battle it was hopeless! _Maybe you're so frustrated that you can't talk to Storm about that confession he just made._

But there was something in Storm's eyes, it wasn't just bloodlust he wants to play around with them like a child with food, maybe to taunt them and prove his power to me. But I want to get out of here as quickly as possible, and we still have three of these guys to get through.

I growled, "Fine you've got this one I'll go over the other side." This stopped Storm's movements.

"Don't you _dare_ Nashi Dragneel, wait for me," _wow whole name!_ So threatening.

"Stop wasting time," I knew Storm wasn't trying, because he hasn't stripped yet.

"He's harder than he looks..."

"You're showing off _aren't_ you?"

Storm pummelled his face with an ice cold fist.

"Stop thinking about my personal gain if you would stop talking I could be in the zone right now,"

"What _zone_ are you in right now?"

"The _I'm going to beat Nashi Dragneel's cute behind if she doesn't shut her mouth and let me handle the situation_...zone."

"My butt isn't cute!" I raged he's being ridiculous right now.

"That's it! Ice make..."

* * *

Storm emerges from the curtain victorious I just stood feeling slightly misused.

But I rushed up to Storm hesitantly cupping his bruised jaw, "does it hurt, is it...throbbing?"

Storms blue eyes brightened immediately, "are you nursing me Baby girl?" _Really that stupid nickname!_ Of course it's going to cause me to blush.

I rolled my eyes, "shut up, I should be the only one socking you in the jaw."

Storm smiled, "wouldn't have it any other way," I pushed him away.

"Ice it with your hand, I'll handle the next guy..."

Storm's face turned uneasy, "I don't think so, let me-"

"No you can't handle a few more of those punches I'll handle it or else you'll be knocked out and I'll end up finishing them all off myself."

Storm sighed, "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Me neither but this is for you, take it or leave it," I stared at Storm deeply who looked like he was having an internal argument with himself before staring back, as if he were searching for something, and before long he came forward till our foreheads were touching.

"You get hurt, I swear I will kiss you until you see your mother's stars, got _that_ Baby Girl?"

"Will you stop calling me _that_?"

"Will you marry _me_?"

I rolled my eyes just as Storm burst out laughing obviously just teasing.

Suddenly I was being tossed into the next tent, "don't show off, just finish him off, light your god damn hand on fire and showroom the power of our love-no wait I mean Fairy Tail..." _yeah right._

I looked back him lighting a match, "when did you get all teasing?"

"My inner Juvia, might as well unlock that cage door now..."

"What's with the confidence?" I could sense my opponent drifting around the tent walls he's light on his feet I'll give him that.

" _Dad_ , he's the cockiest when Natsu's around, and I am too when you are."

I gulped, could this be the real deal? It can't be can it...? _Me and Storm?_ Sworn enemi-

 _Flash,_ the figure broke the line, guess I'll have to find out later.

The fight was definitely a new experience meaning it was not nearly as close to how challenging fights are with Storm, this was child's play in comparison.

But somehow it wasn't.

It was like he was adapting to my attacks, growing stronger.

"Watch your footing!" Storm growled.

I rolled my eyes, "are you serious?"

"Very."

"Ice your face Storm, I'm busy," I exclaimed throwing a fireball directly at my target.

"Block his kick," I dodged the punch while placing a guard under my gut for his incoming attack, I threw a fire attack straight back.

"Storm honestly you should mind your own business..."

"You are my business," he said simply.

"What are you guys? Newly weds..."

"Yep-" "No!" It doesn't take a genius to guess who said which.

But I fought with a flushed face which Storm began to tease, "hey Baby girl, want to know what's burning as bright as your hand right now?"

"What happened to being serious?"

"It's not only your movements that are getting sloppier your opponent is thrown off by conversation," _how did he figure that out?_

"Don't ask me how just let me keep talking."

"Fine."

"So after this I'll take you out on a date..." He's really serious.

I was distracted for a second earning me a hard kick to the gut.

I coughed slightly knocking my opponent back.

"What's wrong Baby girl a little kick to the stomach hurting you?"

"Shut up Storm," I hissed between clenched teeth anger brewing in my stomach.

"We'll eat out, take you to a movie, eat the same strand of spaghetti..." His voice was as smooth as silk, and it was pissing me off.

This isn't distracting my opponent at all! It's just angering me!

 _Forget about your date Storm I'm gonna knock you into oblivion!_

" _Aww_ look at my girl all flustered..." excuse me! Your girl?

"That's it! Fire Dragon slayer..."

* * *

I brushed the dust from my hands strolling out of the tent, I exerted so much magic that the fire extinguished itself.

But when my eyes zeroed in on Storm I began to crack my knuckles together.

"Prepare to die Fullbuster," I stated confidently.

Storm didn't look in the less but threatened.

"Yeah whatever I've got the next guy."

"What part of I'm kicking your spleen to your head don't you understand?"

"Oh I do, I just hope you understand that I helped you back there..."

"When?"

"Easy, I wasn't distracting him with the conversation I was distracting you, when I say those embarrassing things you get flustered and that usually leads to someone getting their ass kicked..." _Wait so he was embarrassing me so I'd fight harder?_

So maybe he doesn't mean all that stuff he sai-

"I wonder what we'll do on our first date?" Storm wondered aloud.

 _Crack!_ I paled.

Now I was pushing Storm into the next tent.

"Less talky more fighty,"

"No _kiss_ good luck?"

Suddenly I gave him a huge push, "Did I do it right, I heard you say a push good luck?"

"Kiss," he corrected.

"Potato, _potato_ ," he scoffed as he turned around.

"Tomato, _pumpkin_ ," I heard him grumble.

I watched as he engaged in a fight, if these are indeed the Princess's men, they would be known as the _Garou Knights_.

Well the new set, apparently Dad took them out before.

Dad is my hero. Mom is too, but I have a feeling she really wanted a daughter, not me, the tomboy.

I felt a presence over my shoulder, I turned just as someone sneezes on me.

"Dad?" (by the way I notice when you talk/think about someone that person sneezes, I've seen it on a few Fairy Tail episodes)

"Are you hurt?" He began to touch my face scanning me heavily his eyes staring darkly at the dress I was actually starting to grow attached to.

"I thought I told you to burn this?"

"Seriously dad I'm sixteen!"

"What am I going to do when a boy wants my little girl?" He pouted.

"Don't worry Natsu I've got it handled," I heard Storm fume from inside the tent I spun around.

"Shut up and fight!"

Uncle Gray stepped up beside him, _laughing_. Somebody caches on fast.

"Future brothers huh?"

Dad began to turn red, "not on your life Snow Cone!"

Suddenly they were head butting together...that doesn't look _familiar_ at all.

While they were acting like the immature idiots they are I looked into the tent where Storm was fighting heavily tearing the earth around him, the curtains were exploding.

He showed no mercy.

And as much as I hate to admit it, Storm is the strongest guy I know, even a worthy opponent for my powerhouse father- _geez did I really just say that?_

I felt myself being dragged away, there were several hands latched onto me, just as a circle began to glow around my father and Gray.

"Da-"

Their hands muffled my voice.

"Storm!" I kicked and struggled.

"Nashi!" I heard Storm yelling my name, this caught the attention of my father and Gray.

They looked at me.

"Baby girl!"

But before I could be dragged away, over us the clouds were rolling together, grey and threatening.

The hands that were dragging me further away were momentarily distracted.

I took a window of opportunity before sprinting back to my father only to be repelled by the same force field that keeps me from the tents.

The guards that had me pinned were all tumbling over panicked at the idea of being hit by a bolt of lightning and one of them happened to be the princess, it wasn't difficult to notice since he has green hair like her mother.

"Princess Sakura," she turned and sneered at me.

Oh so she's the jealous type?

I turned to see Mika Fullbuster standing with her hands raised eyes narrowed in concentration.

That's right, her magic was admitted to be beyond everyone's, she can control the weather, just like her mother can by making it rain when she's depressed-or something like that.

It really is a powerful magic, she can control all types, thunder, lightning, hail, rain, shine to an overbearing heat.

And there she stood, in all her glory, because Storm may not know this, but Mika is secretly trying to hide her true self, I've seen it before, one time I secretly tried to follow her...she was standing in a clearing, hair out, stance wide and strong.

Then she began to scream, it felt as the world had stopped lightning erupted from the sky falling to the earth electrocuting insects wild animals and surrounding vegetation.

Even I may not have been standing if I wasn't used to being lightning attacked by Cornelia, Alec's older sister.

Yeah, we don't get along at all.

But yes, thanks to her thunder magic I was able to withstand Mika.

So secretly I think Mika lets her frustration fill her before she needs to let it all out and most of the time she can't control who she targets when her powers are in use.

I could hear Storm yelling out to me...but the words for a reply were sucked from my mouth.

I had suspected that Uncle Gray's past had caused somewhat of a disturbance for Mika I just didn't know how deep the issue really was.

The air around Mika began to glow. Looks like Mika still has some rage left in her.

And in a flash she was ready to release it.

"Nashi get out of the way!" my dad was beating on the forcefield, defenceless.

"Move out of the way Baby Girl!"

I'm out in the open, and that made me a target...but it also made the others targets, _what should I do?_ We could all die.

Storm's face was flushed with realisation that his expression turned to devastation in mere seconds.


	6. Winter of Ice

Okay first of all I want there to be development between Mika and Gray, we'll get into the lovey dovey stuff next chap and to be honest I get Authors block really easily so I'll be on to my Next gen couple after the next chapter :D This does need editing don't you worry grammar Nazi

* * *

I felt defenceless, like all my senses were removed, the air was practically knocked out of me as I watched the girl I had rivalled for years upon years drop to the floor like jello.

My sister was standing there with her chin raised eyes towards the sky.

Nashi's father, who is filled with pure rage, yells as pounds the force field between us ending its existence.

That wasn't even a quarter of his true power.

I was frustrated that he hadn't used it earlier.

That is why my body reacted on its own allowing my fist to cross his face, "you idiot! Why didn't you punch the forcefield earlier?"

He held his jaw running to his daughter I was following his footsteps, as Gray, my father ran to Mika cupping her face till they were eye level, he began mumbling words to her that seem to calm her down.

Natsu held Nashi on his lap, "I didn't want to interfere," he said simply, "I wanted to see what she did, and she did it perfectly..."

What perfectly? Getting knocked onto the ground...

"And what was that exactly? watching her fall face first into the dirt?"

Natsu shook his head, "you know the importance of comrades in our guild but sometimes it's necessary to protect those who are defenceless," Natsu kissed the side of his daughters head.

I looked over to Princess Sakura and her men but they were lying on the ground as if they were paralysed, but the thing that disgusted me was the fact they were unharmed.

"She took all that power...she took the hit," I grumbled, that idiot! I'll take her over my knee once she's better.

It made me realise that Mika was going to teach Sakura and the Garou Knights a lesson, but Nashi made herself the target.

I was getting angrier, with Nashi, with Mika, with dad and Natsu but more important with Nashi's clothes-they are practically melting off of her and to be honest it wasn't a dreadful sight she has creamy skin, deadly curves and a soft smile even if she is sleeping.

I stripped my shirt off walking over to her, I wanted to take her from Natsu's arms and carry her myself, but I couldn't quite do it.

I do want to live you know.

"Here, give her this," he nodded taking the cloth from my hands and wrapped it around her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to deal with whoever is in that fourth tent, I need to relieve my anger right now."

As I walked away Mika was staring at me, I glared back.

She couldn't control her magic, that's why she is weak.

She nearly killed my Baby Girl.

I couldn't have hated her more, "I'll see you guys in Magnolia."

"Wait!" It was Mika.

I sighed, "what?" She has a soft voice just like mom.

"I want to talk," dad stood and walked towards Natsu, he knows we can take care of ourselves so he comes and go as he pleases.

I just turned on my heel, entering the fourth tent tearing down the structure hoping to rid of this nightmare that taunts me with frustration.

I guess she couldn't take the hint, I'll fully explain what happened and why she seems to be obsessed with me.

 _I had arrived in the capital, amazed at how big everything is, being a Fairy Tail wizard you don't get to enjoy all these things, you just kick ass, destroy then run from your property damage bill._

 _But I was able to admire the kingdom for my own eyes._

 _It seemed so big but it was growing smaller and smaller, I met people and after awhile it just became a city, however, I saw one place-it really reminded me of home._

 _A small shop, the scene was loaded with people sitting together tightly eating, they were all smiling and happy, it kinda reminded me of Nashi, we had been fighting but afterwards we'd wipe off the grudge (very rarely) and I'd but her something to eat to congratulate her on her attempt at trying to beat me._

 _But even then we'd be cramped tightly, left, right and centre guild members will be doing some pretty weird things and it was mostly unpredictable I'd say the only thing you can count in when coming to our guild is seeing my fathers and Nashi's fight._

 _In some ways that attitude indeed passed down to us, the next generation, I mean what day do I go out and not pick a fight with Nashi._

 _How can I not? She's like a bleeping light on my radiator._

 _But otherwise I walked into the small cafe and nestled myself into a single table, the waitress asked for my order, undisguised flirting coming from her end._

 _She wasn't the girl in my head, the only ones ever there are my mom, Mika, and to be frank-Nashi._

 _It isn't that at the time I didn't want her in my head, it's the fact she has such an aura that I get a tense feeling in my stomach being so far away from her._

 _I felt...sickened, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't the chicken._

 _And then she walked in._

 _Her head held high, green hair, imperial authority in her eyes._

 _Everybody maintained their own business but I felt like I was familiar with her, and I knew at instant she was the Princess._

 _Only because the king Arcadios and his Wife come often to Fairy Tail when they're castles need repair because my father and Nashi's tend to destroy towns in their wake._

 _That is the reputation of Fairy Tail, it explains why I am hiding my guild mark beneath my shirt, trust me I don't particularly like the terrified stares I get from normal citizens its not that I am shameful of my guild it is that I don't want to cause a disturbance in the everyday lives of the people here, by forcing them to run and cower for no good reason._

 _I did receive a lot of admired glances, and when the princess laid eyes on me, she too showed something more than just a friendly stare._

 _It's not that I don't like the attention but it just isn't my business. She began to walk towards me, but she noticed that I sat at a one seat table, I hope she knew I no longer wanted her attention._

 _But just as soon as that occurred the waitress come out and stood in front of me blocking my view of the princess, "I apologise but it seems our ovens don't work and your food cannot be cooked."_

 _I nodded sullenly at the sheer disappointment all over your face, "umm I know this is a strange question but I was wondering if you were fr-" another voice entered the conversation._

 _"Taken, actually why don't u serve me a pearl milk tea? That shouldn't require an oven," I stood._

 _"Yes your highness." The waitress bowed and left._

 _"Here you go," I offered the chair._

 _She took it proudly making sure to flaunt her vivacious curves._

 _Just as she sat seated I led myself to the door, but before I could reach it her bodyguards stood in front of me._

 _"Would you like to join me?"_

 _I huffed, "no thank you."_

 _"I insist that I thank you for your courtesy and I notice that you did not eat."_

 _I shrugged, "it is fine, I will have something to eat later."_

 _"I could take you back to the palace to eat we do have fine cuisine and it is such a great honour."_

 _I rolled my eyes, "not interested."_

 _I heard her chair scrape along the tile of the store._

 _"What is your name?"_

 _"Leaving." I said in final._

 _But she didn't take the hint._

 _I heard the clicking of her heels until she stood less than a few feet away from me, she certainly attracted an audience as the eyes of everyone were on us._

 _"It won't be so ba-"_

 _"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard," I tore the sleeve off my shirt revealing my guild mark._

 _That should scare her off._

 _Well it didn't exactly work, my confession frightened people, but she was the only one left standing in my presence, even her guards hightailed it out the restaurant._

 _She's a persistent one._

 _"Fairy Tail wizard? I've always had a soft spot for wizards."_

 _It sounds like she has more of a soft spot._

 _"I am leaving I have elsewhere to be."_

 _"No you don't, you're coming with me."_

 _She said with finality, pft, I'm not some object and she is not my princess._

 _"And why would I do something crazy like that?"_

 _"Because I order you to."_

 _"You can't tell me what to do," I said in agitation._

 _"As your employer I think I do," there was a smugness in her voice._

 _I twisted on my heel, "I took a protection job, to-"_

 _"Make shipment of merchandise to the eastern Fiore," I could hear the obvious smugness in her voice, "I am the merchandise."_

 _"Then yes you are my employer till we voyage but until them I am just a guy in the restaurant to you," and then I left never turning back to look at her face, I bet nobody defies her._

 _And I should have known that nobody could defy her._

 _When I returned to the hotel I had skipped dinner, and decided to sleep, unbeknownst to me I was secretly being shipped to the castle, placed into the confines of a prison beneath the castle, lets just say that I wasn't very surprised, I am a very deep sleeper._

 _"This is your punishment," those were the words I heard when I awoke._

 _They echoed in my damp ear, "wha-"_

 _"No one ever tells me no." Her voice radiated over my skin making me shiver._

 _"What the hell you physichotic lady, let me out!"_

 _"You're a rude young man who needs to know his place, which is below me."_

 _I scoffed, "I am only below those that can defeat me and so far all you've shown me is your cowardice, that you kidnap me to prove your supremecy you little brat."_

 _"I am not a brat!" The voice yelled in extreme waves, causing the walls to shake a little._

 _"Then let me out, and we can negotiate this," I was still calm hence my shirt still being on._

 _I slicked back my dark hair, this girl can't handle rejection can she?_

 _"Fine, the only way your getting out of this place is if u agree to be my boyfriend?"_

 _The blood in my face drained._

 _"What?"_

 _"I said-"_

 _"I know what you said but hell no, I wouldn't date a girl like you if my life depended on it?" I really can be disrespectful but she has to just let it go, I'm not interested I ain't got time for chicks._

 _"How dare you! I am the princess, god dammit what do I lack huh? Beauty, intelligence-"_

 _"Common sense, you're too high maintenance I'm not interested in beauty or intelligence I prefer a girl just being down to earth."_

 _"But that's just stupid I can make you rich! Powerful!" She praised, "who wouldn't want that?"_

 _"Me, now let me out!" I yelled my finger tips tingling, ice magic burning at the tip of my fingernails._

 _"No."_

 _"What?!" My voice harboured my very anger._

 _"You heard me."_

 _"I will turn this castle into rumble do you hear me now let me go!" This crazy physcho! I didn't come here for this._

 _"I don't believe you could do it," I heard the smugness dripping from her voice._

 _My teeth grind, "considering in from Fairy Tail that's the very thing I know I can do..."_

 _"Then do it," her sarcasm pissed me off even more._

 _So without further words I pressed my hands to the floor ice driving from my very palms releasing my magic in all directions until it gathered on the ceiling above me._

 _"Still don't believe me Princess?"_

 _I heard no response but I don't doubt that they felt the earthquake my magic caused._

 _I raised my fist before sending a stream of frozen ice into the ceiling I heard a crack, but it wasn't enough, I was huffing, but my father taught me the weakness of never testing your limits._

 _And I wanted nothing more but to push them to their very limits._

 _"Ice make!" I sent hundreds and thousands of ice weapons to the ceiling I froze the very earth of the foundations, bringing the ice down meant the entire kingdom will come down._

 _Nobody messes with Fairy Tail._

 _I heard it begin to crumble I prepared myself to jump an ice shield surrounding me, it toppled downwards I burst through the concrete with the strength of my magic, I climbed my way through the crumbling castle never stopping. The idea of revenge, became something more I never harvested the true meanings of my actions and the consequences they would bring._

So to all, not only did I disrespect the Future queen of Fiore but I also destroyed her palace, my father welcomed me back like a hero, but Laxus...not so much.

Of course it would be in her rights to take revenge on me by sending me a false job, with awesome magic boundary spells, and hard ass people to kick off the ranks by bringing the floor out from under em'.

It just sounds like a day at the Fairy Tail guild to me.

I stared at the empty area where the fourth tent had been set up what is this?

"Once you step in that magic circle Your trapped under a spell it will send u into the earth," Mika said from behind my shoulder.

So she wanted to bury me alive? Great.

"Today has been the worst."

"Yes," she replied in her usual tone of boredom.

I snarled under my breath, "you need to control your powers you nearly got her killed," I faced Mika.

She pursed her lips, "but she didn't."

"I don't care that's just an excuse to disclose how weak you a-"

"Don't call me weak Storm," she countered I let my mouth shut. "Dad asked for my help okay he wants to help me practice, practical situations are the best way to learn, my magic is too dangerous," my shoulders squared.

"That's pathetic," I grumbled.

Suddenly I felt her dark magic coil around my body.

"Stop saying stuff like that Storm, you're jealous because I have dads genetics, you're jealous of the fact I spend more time with him than you ever will because of my powers." Who does she think she is?

"You're an idiot if you think that's true," her eyes narrowed, I could see dad through them, and my eyes circled back.

"Storm wake up, smell the roses the moment dad knew I possessed his demon slayer magic you hated me, you use my inability to control my power as your weapon to strike me down," but I'm not like you, you're just a bully, but your my brother and a member of Fairy Tail so I have unconditional love for you but stop acting like dad," she scowled.

Okay, I guess she's got a point, dad has always had a weakness to find the stronger things and levitate around them, he's around Mika a lot more than me.

"You want to settle this huh?"

"Yes."

"Brother to sister, comrade to comrade, test your might against mine and find the glory you seek," I pulled my shoulders back before lunging towards her.

A tie? On our backs we rested her hand holding mine, they were both bruised and warm, I never thought the both of us could hold hands.

"You see, we're not that different after all, you speak your emotions through fighting," she said, "and there was a lot of anger..." She laughed.

"Well you almost got my girlfriend killed," the words died on my lips when I realised what I said.

Girlfriend? The words came naturally from my lips like they belonged there, and as if she didn't belong with me?

"Wait you and Nashi? I thought you two were rivals."

I scratched the top of my aching head, "it's a bit more than that now," I said with a haunted voice.

"And how does she feel? She is kinda like her dad."

My eyes narrowed, shes exactly like her bird brained dad.

"Well she hasn't said yes but she hasn't said no other."

"You love her?" I bit my lip.

"I don't know what to call it, but I sure as hell near died when your lightning electrocuted her," I exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm sorry controlling the elements gets a little risky and she did the right thing, she's a hero."

She is a hero, but she is also my idiot.

"Why don't we head back to the Guild sis, and you know we should go on missions sometimes," I said with meaning, I meant it, we battled as hard as we could I may not understand why I really feel the need to call her weak or pathetic but one things for sure we created a new bond between us.

"I'm okay, I don't like fighting I tend to want verbal resolve before brute force," a droplet appears above my head.

She's always been the peaceful type not like the rest of the Fairies in the guild.

"Well lets head home for some grub me and Nashi can go for a walk tomorrow."

I don't know what she is going to say but she will be mine, I just know it.

"Wait Storm there is something you should know about that lightening strike," Mika said.

"What is it?" I grumbled unhappily.

"I'm not sure but I don't know how long Nashi will be paralysed for."

Oh no.


	7. Desert of Flames

This is the **last** chapter for Melting Ice because I hate forcing ideas and the people that really support this story have to wait so long for an update so I'm going to try a new pairing and the hint is the next stories title, **Iron Keys** ;) so here I'll introduce your last chapter to Storm and Nashi

Disclaimer~ Hiro Mashima people :D

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I can't move!" I said in terror, my body it is numb I couldn't feeling anything.

I began to cry in hysteria, when a wizard has there senses removed its a kick to the gut, _will I be like this forever?_

I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't feel anything, all I could do was stare at my bedroom ceiling.

"Mom!" I sobbed, why couldn't they listen.

I felt sick, like I could almost vomit.

Why isn't anyone here?

Then there he was, his face above mine, his eyes staring down at me in alarm, while his mouth moved I couldn't hear anything.

"I can't hear you!" My eyes were letting waterfalls and waterfalls of tears down my face.

His face turned to shock, his blue eyes burned into mine.

I stared at him, his eyes were droopy like he had been up for a long time.

Was he here with me this entire time? That can't be true can it? We're rivals.

But what if I'm like this forever? Then we can't fight? We can't train together, if be humiliated by his very presence the rivalry we had is now ruined? And the conflict that upset me the most is the fact I still don't regret putting myself in front of that lightning bolt saving the lives of those bad people even if the consequences were that I am paralysed and unable to move.

"Laugh if you want Storm, I'm weaker than you now and I always will be," I couldn't help the burning sensation of my eyes.

His jaw dropped and in my reflection I saw his mouth purse and even if I couldn't feel it, I could sense the ice coming off him in waves, he's angry. His fist raised above his head as he sent a lance into the wall his mouth opened in a snarl. I've never seen him so out of control, his blue eyes were burning with unconfined rage he looked at me as if I had just stabbed him.

Then he disappeared from my sight.

My mother rushed in her mouth moving at a face pace, she glanced at the wall several times in shock, every time she spoke I could see her breath in the air, it looks like Storm created a bit of a chill in the air, what's his problem? I was just stating what we were both thinking.

My father also appeared at my side his hand was above my head, probably stroking my pink hair, it was one of the things he used to do when I had nightmares, it calms me.

But I felt anything but calm, because I couldn't feel his hand.

Ash was in the corner of the room leaning against the wall with a sad gaze, Luna was on mom's lap silent tears coming from there eyes in the corner of my eye I could see Luna playing with my fingertips, and I hated that I couldn't feel her, her warm little fingers caressing mine.

I couldn't stop the flowing tears.

My family, with me. Supporting me.

It's really a beautiful thing.

Wendy turned up ten minutes later. She was worried, I also saw aunt Erza, Reiki, uncle Romeo, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Cana with a a barrel wedged under her armpits.

Wait who didn't come?

My eyes turned down.

 _Storm._

Wendy pushed everyone back as Happy and Carla floated over my head smiling into my gaze.

Wendy's fingers brought a light out from my chest, it was bright and it pulled my body from numbness.

With my family by my side and my comrades I knew I had their support and that brought me happiness.

I shut my eyes again, hoping that when I woke I could at least be able to see those blue eyes again to declare war.

"Nashi? Sweetheart? Wake up for me," I heard my dads rough voice.

"Yea dad?"

"Oh your fine," he breathed out, his dark eyes stared intently into mine.

"Thanks dad, I'm glad I thought I would have to be paralysed forever."

"And if you were then we would love you anyway," My jaw dropped, it makes sense that my dad would make a reassurance like that, he knows me.

"Dad? Why can you be so stupid yet so smart?" I giggled when his face turned to surprise.

"Huh?! Lushi our daughter might be like me but she insults like you!" He growled to the door.

He earned a scowl in return, "because your the biggest idiot I know," his face turned to me.

"She's so mean, anyways why was Storm angry? He sent a lance through the next three buildings."

He did what?!

My eyes popped out of my head, why is he acting like that? He knew we were rivals, he knows that everything we do is to show who is the strongest.

I was only telling him to do what he wanted to do.

"I don't know dad, I'll go see him tomorrow," I assured.

"Uhhh...you can't sweetheart, he's gone on a mission with his sister."

He and...Mika...on a mission.

Well it looks like those two made up, I'm happy for them, but he left so fast?

"Well I can wait..." I sighed.

"I'm not so sure...they've been gone for about a week."

I jumped up, "how long have I been asleep for?" I queried my hands touching my body, it's better not to think about what's been going on with things like hygiene.

Ugh, I shivered I better not think about it.

"Well that just means they're busy," I shrugged but secretly I couldn't stop the burning worry in the pit of my stomach.

Is he okay?

I stood my muscles contracted but if it weren't for my dad I would have face planted the wooden floor.

"You are not going anywhere missy," I pouted.

"But dad?!" I whine.

"No buts-"

"Natsu leave her alone, you can go Nashi," my mom winked and left the door open, "but eat something first."

"Lushi?"

"Don't Lushi me, or do I need to get Erza?" My fathers face paled and he sat back down.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this."

I kissed his cheek, "I love you dad, and mom you rock," I gave her the thumbs up.

"Well he's in Crocus, he is helping rebuild the castle, and Mika is returning the princess whilst apologising for near maiming them. She will credit you sweetheart."

I nod whilst sipping at the soup my mom made me. Luna was at the end of the bed playing with my toes and Ash was in the bathroom probably doing his very best to 'perfect his cleaning routine'.

"Shut up am not," oh did I say that out loud?

"Yes you did twerp!"

"I'm older than you!"

"I make up your age in size midget," Ash appeared at the door with a smug smirk on his face.

"Hey I'm up to your chin!"

My family laughed around me the noise resonating throughout the house, but I couldn't join in, because there is a gaping hole in my chest, but why? When had I never felt complete?

I closed my eyes, try to remember? But all that came to mind was blue eyes...blue eyes? Am I thinking about Storm.

What? Am I lying to myself? Am I telling myself I don't miss him? That I don't miss his teasing? His jerk attitude? Or how he calls me Baby Girl?

Oh god, I miss him.

I'm missing him.

I'm missing _Storm Fullbuster_.

 _Holy crap._

The hole opened up when he walked out, and he left me.

I stood.

"I'm going to Crocus," I said...the regret I have, even if he doesn't want me back, at least being in his presence will south the large gap in my heart that is causing agony to swell.

"Wait wh-" "enjoy yourself do you need money?"

"No mom I'm fine, love you dad i'll see you when I get back."

 _~~one agonising painful journey full of vomit and circling birds~~_

"I'm going to kill him, I hate trains and I'm blaming him..." I grumbled as I walked, well stumbled through the train station of Crocus, man I hate this place.

It's too big and too busy, lucky I swiped a job as an excuse not to embarrass myself in front of Storm when I see him, I'll do the, "I was just in the neighbourhood," excuse.

I'm actually pretty hungry now, hopefully there is food at the castle. I would love some food right now...

"Did you hear?"

"About what? Those Fullbuster siblings, they should not have messed with the king." I stopped, Storm and Mika?

"But I heard they were going to help with reconstruction," same.

"Probably a bogus excuse so they could pay for what they did to the castle," wait what's happening right now?

Mika and Storm kidnapped?

"But I heard it was only one of the Fullbuster's that took the castle down," that made me laugh, sounds like Storm.

But they've been captured? I began to worry, I have to go save them.

The appetite I just had disappeared, damn I must love that stupid Frozen Popsicle if I'm no longer hungry.

Wait?! Love? Why am I so conflicted? Maybe I'll just ask Storm when I rescue his Ice Making Ass.

I stormed past the crowd, even if my motion sickness was still wearing off I ran ahead. What if they need me now? What if he needs me?

 _I'm coming Storm._

Everything was a blur, I sprinted through streets, shops, couples...yuck get a room.

Before I ended up at the castle of Fiore.

My eyes widened...Storm did that? It looks like it winked straight into the ground! Storm is powerful, and I guess when I told him to laugh was because I was scared I could never rival him again.

I needed to get in there to find out if he's being held captive.

I lunged through the door punching guard after guard, desperate.

I ran ini the thrown room where the crown king and queen were, there mouthes slightly arched in frowns at my appearance. Princess Hisui looks as amazing as a woman could with her green hair and queen like pose, King Arcadios was as rigid as ever and looked slightly uncomfortable...well he was bred to be her bodyguard.

"Where is Storm Fullbuster?" I growled.

Princess Husui went to speak, "he is-"

"What the hell Nashi? You're such a hot head," I turned on my heel, there he was shirtless carrying a beam of wood on his bare shoulder, it was huge!

But did he seriously just say that?

"Oh coming from you...Hilarious-you're a walking Glacier nicked name Mount Freeze head." I answered back, he appeared the same except it was obvious he was beyond tired, his eyes were slightly less bright then blue and they were staring at me intensely, his black hair is messy with pieces of sawdust stuck to it.

"I'm really embarrassed to know you because that was the worst comeback ever," he said snidely, "What are you doing here?"

"I err...was in the neighbourhood..."

He rolled his eyes, "don't pull that crap on me Baby gi-Nashi," he corrected, there was a twist in my gut, did he just-suddenly that hole in my heart got huge and it was bleeding...he used my first name twice now, not even an insulting name...

I looked down, my eyes shrouded in black and despair.

He mustn't have missed me like I did him.

"Uhh it doesn't matter I'll go sorry to disturb you, your highnesses," I bowed before turning to walk calmly to the door but my eyes were blurred with tears and they were falling.

Then I felt it, the cool sensation on my hand...then I was turned around slowly, the hand gripped my tightly.

When I didn't bring my head up I felt the tip of my chin being tilted upwards.

"Are you crying?" I turned my head away so I couldn't look his blue eyed gaze head on.

"There's a lot of sawdust in the air..." I mumbled.

"Are you pouting?" He questioned a slight change of tone in his voice...is he teasing me?

"No," I stamped my foot.

"Awww your sulking aren't you?" He lowered his face until we were touching foreheads. "Don't scowl at me, you were the one who told me to go away remember," and I wanted to tell him to go away again! "But here you are again? Did I say something you didn't like?" I felt the hand that is interlaced with mine bringing itself upwards...until it reached my shoulder, I shivered...and I am nowhere near cold.

His mouth twisted into a smirk.

Oh crap.

I opened my mouth to come up with some kind of excuse, "Umm I should go you're busy with thi-" the hand that was on my shoulder was suddenly around my waist in a strong hold.

"You aren't going anywhere...now tell me, you told me to leave, so what are you doing here?" His eyes burned into mine intensely, like his gaze could swallow me, and devour my soul. "Tell me..." His voice was as cool as ice, while my face is burning hot like coal in a fireplace, our breathing is in sink and his arm around me was stopping all thoughts of proper thinking.

"I err...I heard that you were being kidnapped and I wanted to help because you are my comrade..." The words came out shaky, and I knew at an instant he didn't believe me.

"The truth," his grip tightened, it's like he was desperate for the answer, he pressed his forehead to mine as our eyes remained connected, there was nowhere for me to hide, nowhere to run.

"I...missed-you," the words were out and I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the victorious smile on his lips.

The only response I got was a chuckle.

My eyes fluttered open and his eyes were filled with an emotion I had never seen before.

"That's all I ever wanted Baby Girl," then his lips were on mine.

I responded fiercely as a flood gate was open.

I pushed my arms around his bare neck and pulled him impossibly closer. We embraced as he spoke against my swollen lips, "you're the biggest idiot I know, but you're my idiot."

I laughed against his lips, "and you're the biggest jerk I know but I guess you're my jerk."

"Damn right I am woman!" He growled shoving me onto his shoulder picking up the beam of wood and putting it on the other.

"You can rest assured your highness I'll have you castle back to normal."

"We're pleased to hear that, and I'm very happy about this, seems I win, will someone notify Mirajane I will collect my winnings very soon." I looked up at the Queen and she winked wickedly.

 _That damn matchmaker!_

Storm only shrugged and walked off.

"Hey put me down you stupid Snowball!" I yelled, he's got some nerve to think I'm some kinda rag doll to be carried.

 _"Never."_

* * *

Laxus grinned as his wife snuggled his bare chest, he received word from Queen Hisui and was very much rewarded for his efforts by Mirajane.

"Hey Laxus...well this is just a thought but don't you think Scarlet and Gale would look perfect together?" that grin disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

 _Oh for christ sakes._

Let the matchmaking game continue...


End file.
